


Sis Boom Bah

by buriedbarnes



Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek, Star Trek Reboot
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, cheerleading, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedbarnes/pseuds/buriedbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a high school cheerleading coach and he has to leave for a couple of days for a wedding, so he leaves his husband, Bones, to conduct cheerleading practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sis Boom Bah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShutUp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUp/gifts), [Theconsultingdetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theconsultingdetective/gifts).



"You want me to do what?" Bones looked at his husband with both shock and frustration. "Babe, come on. Don't look at me like that," Jim replied. "It's only for three days while I'm at the wedding and I can't find anyone else." Bones stared at Jim in astonishment.   
"Three days is a long time if you don't know what you're doing - which I don't! Honey, this is cheerleading we're talking about here. This is your thing. I don't even know the first thing about cheerleading."

Jim knelt down in front of his husband. "That's the thing. You don't have to know anything. The girls already know their routines; they just need someone to make sure they practice it," he batted his eyelashes, "Please?" Bones crossed his arms in front of his chest and grumbled to himself. He looked down at his husband's blue eyes and just couldn't say no. "Fine! I'll do it, but you owe me," he sighed. Jim jumped up and threw his arms around his lover's neck.   
"Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

"Alright, alright. What do I have to do?" Bones finally asked after Jim had calmed down.   
"All you have to do is show up," Jim's grin spread wide across his face. "You're gonna love it!"   
"Oh, sure," Bones mumbled underneath his breath as his husband walked into the next room to pack. "Three days, right?" He called after him.  
"Three days," Jim answered. "My flight leaves in four hours. I think we have enough time for you-know-what."

Bones jumped up from his desk chair and practically ran into the next room. If Jim was going to leave in a few hours he was gonna have as much fun with his husband as he possibly could in so little time.

_______________________________________________

The next day at 3:30pm on the dot, Bones arrived at the Sasboro High School where his husband worked and headed to the Varsity Gym. As soon as he got there, he sat down at a table in front of a group of twenty girls who were all sporting the same high pony tail and short athletic shorts. A short, blonde girl walked over to him. "You must be Mr. McCoy. My name's Tia. Coach told us you'd be coming. We'll try not to get into too much trouble for you."

She smiled, almost too sweetly, and walked away. Bones didn't know what to expect from these girls. His daughter, Joanna, attended Sasboro High, but she never spoke to him about this kind of stuff. As far as Jim was concerned, they were perfectly behaved. After thirty minutes, the girls finished stretching and moved on to practice their cheers. For the next two hours Bones didn't pay much attention to the girls until they did their stunt routine.

He was amazed by how much balance and stamina they had and before he knew it the first day of practice was already over with. As he was walking out of the gym a group of girls stopped him and told him that Coach usually went out with them for frozen yogurt after each practice. Not wanting to upset their everyday routine, he joined them.

Once everyone had ordered and paid, they pushed together several tables and crowded around Bones. "I thought all of you were supposed to be staying healthy, so why are we eating frozen yogurt?" he asked the many watching eyes. "It's low-cal and low-fat," a girl who identified herself as Carrie answered.  
"It's one of the few goodies that Coach let's us have," another girl added.   
"Oh," Bones replied.

Everything was quiet for a bit before a girl from somewhere in the back of the crowd asked him what it was like to be married to the Coach. Before he could answer he heard some giggling and a couple girls exclaimed how "cute" Jim was. "Well, uh," Bones struggled for the right words. Dammit, Jim. He thought.What have you gotten me into? "He's a lovely man. I'm very lucky," he finally answered.

The girls giggled again and someone else asked, "How did you two meet?" Bones smirked.   
"Actually, I used to be a military doctor and I was home on leave when we met in a bar." They smiled and the same girl asked, "How did you propose to him?" Bones looked up from his melting frozen yogurt.   
"He hasn't told you this before?"

The blonde girl from earlier, Tia, answered him, "Well, yes. He has, but it's always cuter when the person who proposed tells the story."   
He sighed and said, "Okay, this is how it all went down." The girls around him giggled with anticipation. "We had been dating for about a year and a half before I was discharged from the military due to an injury. I knew I loved him and that I wanted to spend he rest of my life with him, so I waited for the anniversary of our first date.

"When it came around, I took him out to a really nice dinner and then for a walk around Sasboro Ridge. There wasn't much to it after that. I just asked him and he said yes. We took a year to plan the wedding and here we are - happily married for almost seven years," he finished and all of the girls around him squealed in excitement.

They were there for a few more hours and Bones realized that hanging out with these girls wasn't as bad after all. He actually enjoyed himself a little bit. Would he ever tell Jim that? No way in hell. After they all went, Bones called Jim and told him how much he loved him and missed him and couldn't wait for him to come home.

________________________________________

The next two days went by rather quickly. At the end of the last practice, Bones said his goodbyes to the girls and promised he'd be around to see them sometime then he hurried home to see Jim. Once he walked through the door, Jim was there waiting for him. His things had been unpacked and put away already. Jim hugged Bones tightly. "Good to see you."

"I missed you, kid," Bones smiled and kissed him. "How was the wedding?" Jim laughed.   
"Same old, same old. Mothers crying. Some bitches complaining about always being a bridesmaid and never a bride. How were my girls?" Bones rested his forehead on Jim's.  
"They were well-behaved. And it wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be."

"No?" Jim answered. "Glad to hear you enjoyed it."   
"Enjoyed isn't the exact word I would use," Bones replied. "More like tolerated." They broke apart as Jim laughed.   
"Dr. McCoy, you insufferable bastard. Come to bed?" At those last three words, Bones scooped up his husband with a grunt and carried him to bed proclaiming the whole way that he was a doctor, not an escalator.


End file.
